The Hole In Her Heart
by SahnxannRay007
Summary: He was the hottest boy in school since the second week of joining Oceans Palm High, but his problem was, he let it get to his head. How does it not hurt him like it hurts us? That day we all lost our best friend. Will he ever realize it is the question.
1. Emotion

*****Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned some of the male characters from Kingdom Hearts, I don't. Lolz I don't own anything associated with the worlds, Disney, or anything else about the universe of Kingdom Hearts. I am simply a die hard fan girl who can wish right ladies? *Wink* *Wink* Oh and I can vouch for the guys liking the girls from KH. Especially since everyone thinks Aqua and Xion are the snaz! My Fiancée said he'd do em. Lolz. Anyway, enjoy guys. Plz oh Plz R&R Rated M for later Chapters.*****

**KH: The Hole In Her Heart**

He was the hottest boy in school. Those piercing sky-blue eyes and perfectly trimmed, spiky, chestnut-brown hair. He's been the hottest boy in school since 2 weeks after coming to Oceans Palm High as a freshman. The popularity has gone to his head though. He didn't even care that Riku and I had almost been dating for a whole year now especially because I thought he was more into me than Riku was. It didn't even phase him since he can pretty much have any girl in the whole damn school he wanted now. So why pick me? Exactly...

"Hey Kairi, how are you today?" I herd a gentle voice ask me.

I'm not entirely sure if I herd her or not because I didn't answer as deep in thought as I was.

"Pay her no heed Namine. She's goggling over a lost lover," the other said brushing her short jet-black hair behind an ear.

"Excuse me!" I shouted to Xion across the school lunch table returning to reality. I must have not noticed Riku beside me as he sat next to Namine shocked at my reaction. I slammed my fists on the table as hard as I could flinging my lunch at her head, barely missing her by an inch as words flew out of my mouth,

"I'm not goggling over a lost lover Xion! I've lost a best friend and I don't expect you to know what that's like! I have Riku, and I love him...I'm just missing my best friend," I said excusing myself from the lunch table walking to my locker with my head down and punching it as hard as I could. There was a hole in my heart now, and I know Riku understood since he had the same hole.

"Kairi...I-I'm sorry. It was just a joke. You cut me off so fast I couldn't finish my sentence," Xion explained looking down at the ground disappointed in herself. She knew how touchy I was when Sora was brought into the picture.

I couldn't hold back my next action as I flung into her arms and balled my eyes out. That hole in my heart hurt, and it hurt bad...how could it not hurt Sora like it did us? I just didn't understand as I felt Xion wrap her arms around me. Namine and Riku joined shortly after, putting their hands on either of my shoulders for support.

"Kairi...we all lost him...and it hurts us too," a calm and gentle Namine spoke.

"But what we do have is each other now," Riku spoke, "we have to hold on for ourselves. We can do it together Kai. Xion, Namine, and myself."

I loved how Riku talked. So bold, strong, and confident. I wish I could be like that. I eventually stopped sobbing, and apologized to Xion.

"Apology accepted," the jet-black responded smiling.

"Hey Xion? Namine? I wanna have a slumber party Saturday. Can...you guys be my two best friends?" I asked smiling awkwardly hoping if I involve them more in my life the memory of Sora will just fade away.

"I'd love too," Namine responded with a gentle smile slightly tilting her head.

"You bet," Xion said with a thumbs up.

I just smiled as the lunch bell rang. Luckily I had Xion in my next class, and that helped improve my mood. I kissed Riku goodbye and hugged Namine with a smile. See you in a few classes you guys, and with that we parted. What killed me is Sora was in my next class. We had AMP Lab honors with Mr. Vexen and a whole crowd of Sora-Wanna-Bees and Sora fan girls who just goo-goo-eyed him the entire class period. It pissed me off so much! Stupid girls don't know the half of what he's been through. I often wonder to myself if this is just some kind of lame joke. Like one day Soras going to open his eyes and be like...uh...WTF am I doing...this is all wrong, but I just don't know sometimes. My question is: Why would he go through so much to save Riku, and myself, if he in the end just erases us like we never existed? WTF is that all about?

"Hey uh Kairi?" Xion whispered trying to get my attention.

I jumped hearing her and then turned, with an awkward angry you interrupted my thought process smile, and replied, "Yes what is it?"

She looked at me kind of hostel like before smirking and saying, "Mr. Vexen wants one of us to teach the class today."

"Psh don't look at me. Be my guest," I said sitting back in my seat watching her look change to one of concern before dismissing herself from her desk. See, since Xion and I weren't busy trying to be a Sora wanna-be or gawking fan girl, we had the best grades in the class, and Mr. Vexen often asked her, or me, to teach the class so he could catch up on grading labs. I beat Xion by 2 points with a 99.5 in the class. My thing was she wanted to be a teacher when she graduated, and I didn't like teaching on days Sora was present in class so naturally she got the job almost every time. I wanted nothing to do with him anymore because the very thought of him clawed at the bowels of my anger-danger mood zone. So teaching in front of him was no bueno. I guess my older brother was right. Us red-heads live up to our personalities. Axel was a great older brother. Did anything for me. He loves me so much, and we share a close bond that became even closer when Sora-butt-head decided we didn't exist anymore.

"Alright class. First things first. Let's review the lab for our last session on the stages of Meiosis, Mitosis, and what cells are what," Xion stated reaching the front of the class.

I did as she said and pulled out my lab book opening it up to our Chapter 4 pre-lab. I loved how I color coded everything like a rainbow. It made me feel less aggressive towards life. I smiled slightly as a late Olette entered the class seating herself next to me on the side opposite of Xion. I liked Olette. She was a down to earth, confident, spunky, determined, outgoing fire bomb. She was one of my favorite friends aside from my group.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't miss much did I?" She whispered to me.

"Nope. Just opened our lab book to chapter 4 pre-lab," I responded listening to her try to catch her breath. Olette was in the marching band before this class and she was often late. She has a 90.3 in the class and is the 3rd smartest in here. I'm sure she'd be in number one if she didn't have to run across campus just to get here. She was lead flutist and often taught the marching band because her twin sister, Selphie, leveled her playing skills and took her lead when Olette had to direct everyone.

"Xions teaching again today?" She asked me with a look of why doesn't she take the lead.

"Yeah..." I said not wanting to talk about the reason.

She just smiled at me picking up on my sudden mood swing. I swear I could be bipolar or something because how quickly my moods float around in cloud 9.

"Alright section 3," Xion said moving on. I admit she was skilled at teaching.

As much time as I spent dawdling in the deepest corridors of my mind, like my life depended on it, I find it interesting how I can stay on task so well.

"Sora why don't we ditch this class tomorrow?" A girl next to him asked.

"Eh?" Sora said turning towards her.

"Aw come on Sora. This is so boring," the girl said again.

"Yuna!" Xion shouted throwing the lesson plan on her desk making her jump 5 feet in the air and scream like a 5-year old girl. "If I find out your planning to ditch my class again I swear I will hunt you down, pull you in by your ear, and spank you right in front of everyone with your own Lab Book," She shouted hearing every word Yuna had said.

"As if Xion. Get a life nerd," Yuna said crossing her arms.

"Don't think ill do it Yuna," Xion said 2 inches from her face, "Let's see...in this fancy book of grades...Yuna, Yuna, Yuna...you have...OH MY! F F F F F D C F D D D F D C D F D D D...hmmm grades suck. I predict I drop you from class next absence," She finished watching Yuna hide her face in embarrassment.

"Xion you just love putting others down don't you?" Sora asked crossing his arms behind his head.

Oh this was about to get good and I was in for it. Demoralizing Xion's character is something you don't do. Especially if you know Axel who was in the room next door.

"Excuse me pretty boy who doesn't exist. Just because your fan girl charade doesn't rub off on me doesn't mean you'll be given an extra chance in my book. Especially someone as low as you are," She said slimming her eyes an inch away from his face.

"You don't intimidate me Xion," Sora said not moving an inch. You could tell he wasn't bluffing.

"You better eat those words or you'll be missing something below your waist tomorrow morning," she threatened him grabbing her lesson book as the bell rang.

I could tell she wasn't done because she threw the lesson book at her desk, and walked up to Sora drawing her arm back landing one so hard on the side of his face that she dropped him to the floor. I just watched stunned and shocked. Mr. Vexen didn't do a thing though because he knew Sora had it coming. I think Xion had a worse anger management than myself because she tripped Yuna on our way out spitting on her before exiting the class room.

"Wow Xion. That was quite interesting," I said as she relieved some branded in tension I carried.

"Look, Kairi...what Sora did to you and Riku doesn't fly with me...I feel the pain you two feel, and it kills me. I stay strong for you both though, and Yuna's the school slut who broke my brothers heart. Poor Tidus still hasn't recovered from the way she used him. Stupid little..."

"Xion..." I said putting my fingers over her mouth to hush her just as Riku and Namine joined us, "I appreciate your help. What you did in there was amazing and it helped relieve some of my pent up lava. You don't need to explain I understand."

I saw Namine and Riku give us a questioning look but they were use to it. Either one or both of us usually came out of that class fuming and steaming at the ears.

"Don't ask," is all Xion said before we switched partners for our last class of the day.

"It was a Yuna, Sora thing," I whispered to Riku as he smiled.

"I know. It usually is," he responded as we walked into the last class of the day which was Dual Enrollment English 102.

"I love you Riku," I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Kai, and remember, you have people who care, and who will always be here for you no matter what," the silver said as we sat at our study table together.

"Good luck on today's test," I said giving him my good luck charm.

"You too," he replied hugging it towards his chest and winking.

*****Alright everyone, believe it or not, but I typed this whole thing on my cell phone. I was laying in bed when this story started playing through my head like a home movie theater. I'm not sure what I'm trying to do this time so any ideas would be awesome! After all don't great minds think a like. Please, oh please review. I'm begging you guys for some feedback. Tell me what you think ok. TTYL!*****


	2. Slumber Love

**KH: The Hole In Her Heart**

**Chapter 2 Slumber Love**

*****Disclaimer: Don't own KH, remember that. Lolz. WARNING: This chapter contains an explicitly detailed love making scene. Read at YOUR discretion!*****

"Wow Kairi! Your room is so neat!" Namine complimented making me blush.

"Yeah I thought you woulda been more plain Jane, boring, basic, but this is so creative," Xion said looking out the window.

"Oh my gosh! You have a balcony!" Namine yelled in excitement.

"Yeah. I'm glad you guys like it. I'm horrible at planning and you both know it so I had no idea what to plan for entertainment," I said turning my back towards them to hide my embarrassed face. Little did I know my brother was throwing his own slumber party on his side of the house. Our parents were gone a lot. So Axel and I had sides of the house, but I also didn't know he invited Riku over fully aware that he was my boyfriend.

"Well lucky I'm a spur of the moment type," Xion said making me smile.

"What do you propose Xion?" Namine asked laying herself over my bed.

"A game of truth or dare," She answered just as the door to my room flung open.

"Hey count us in!" Axel said bursting in with Riku, and another I've never met before.

"Axel!" I screeched, "Wha...you...ugh...what's the point."

"Oh come on Kai. It'll be fun with boys!" Xion said excited.

"Yeah ok whatever. Axel who's your new friend?" I asked swatting Xion away.

"The names Xigbar. Same class as Axel here. Nice to meet you," the noob said not impressing me.

"Yeah ok. Nice to meet you too," I said turning away to sit by Xion and Namine.

"Kairi what's wrong? You have another Sora issue at school?" Axel asked watching me closely.

"..." I couldn't respond as he smirked knowing the answer.

"Anyway let's get this game on," Xion said interrupting our sibling moment.

"Yeah!" I said trying to seem remotely interested and excited about her idea. Axel knew me like I was his twin. I hated how he could read me like an open book and make me feel so naked in front of him, and anyone else present, but sometimes his ability was a good thing. Especially if I needed a shoulder to cry on. *Sigh* I think everyday is becoming a horrible struggle to hold onto my sanity. If I didn't dream about Sora every night from our two year adventure, maybe this wouldn't be so hard, but I need everyone like a heroin addict needs their drugs. I wish there was a way out. Like I could go into a permanent a coma, or state of rest, with nothing but sweet darkness and silence. No thoughts just me floating in a bubble peacefully.

"Kairi did you hear that?" Riku asked making me jump.

"Yes...uh no...hear what?" I asked as everyone looked at me like I was some type of serial killer who chose them as my next target.

"Kairi come with me," Riku said holding out his hand as we walked out of the room and downstairs.

"Ok my turn," Xion started, "Truth or Dare Namine."

"Uhhh...truth...fine I'll do a dare," She said nervously watching Xion give her the death glare if she didn't choose otherwise.

"I dare you to kiss Xigbar on the lips," the jet black schemed.

"Xion! Noo!" Namine protested.

"Well you're not wearing much clothing so it's that or remove your dress," she said smiling evily as if she had just schemed the best plot ever.

"Ugh fine...I apologize Mr. Xigbar," the nervous blonde said kneeing herself towards Xigbar. Her face became blushed as she looked over her dare's face.

"Hey no apologies needed," he responded obviously happy about the dare. Namine was attractive. More so than she thought. Petit physic, thin, beautiful blue eyes, and smooth blonde hair. Their lips met with some hesitation from Namine, but she finished her dare none the less. Xigbar held interestingly, like he didn't want to pull away, and Namine held too. Like she actually liked it. That was her first kiss. So maybe she wanted it to be special, or maybe a spark had ignited between the two.

"Kairi...I'm worried about you," Riku started sitting on the leather sofa next to me.

"Why Riku? I'm ok. Really." I said trying to lie my way out knowing it wouldn't work on Riku.

"I feel like that's not entirely true," the silver said gleaming in the pale light shining in from the dining room window illuminating his features as a blush developed on my face.

I sighed...I knew there was no way out of this so my next plan was to distract him. I leaned my head on his shoulder looking up at him before kissing him. Riku was such a good kisser. So deep and passionate. Mmmm, it made me want to act outside my usual range when we were alone.

"Hmmm...trying to distract me Kai," Riku asked homing in on her plan with a smirk of intelligence.

"Riku I...I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't love Sora! But the hurt is constantly on me...I dream about our adventures every night. It eats away at me. I don't know why. I feel like I'm loosing myself Riku..." I paused rushing out words like a waterfall as tears drizzled down the sides of my cheeks, "drowning in unwanted hurt. Why is this affecting me so much Riku? Why does it hurt? I never loved him. I love you, I have you so what the hell is wrong with me?" I asked with half my body stratteling his, crying into his chest.

"Because you loved him at one time Kairi. It's going to hurt. It hurts me too. Sometimes I cry about it, but I am to the point where I know he is old enough to know what he wants out of life. Its none of my business anymore," Riku explained.

"You're wrong...I never loved him," I said denying it. I never really did. I was always more attracted to Riku. He had it all compared to Sora.

"If you say so Kai. I love you, and I will always love you. I found you first and risked my life to bring you to a safe place," he finished whispering into my ear.

It was like a string snapped in me. Like a chord was reached that had never touched before because I had my whole body on Riku with my arms wrapped around his neck in a split second. I pressed my mouth into his deeply feeling my body act on hormones and adrenaline to my bravery. I wanted nothing but to feel him, hold him, kiss him, love him.

He leaned me back onto the couch spreading my legs with his hips. The kisses he left on my neck felt amazing and left me wanting more only harder. He unzipped my dress and kissed my collar bone sending me into a frenzy. I felt his warm hands snake behind my back and skillfully unsnap my bra. Riku lifted it up sucking on one of my nipples while squeezing my other breast.

"MMmmm...oh geezuz Riku more..." I moaned feeling my head flutter with chemicals flooding my whole body making me feel good, and brought me to a buzzed state of mind. I found my hands towards Riku's yellow jacket and black under shirt practically ripping them off. Heat came boiling off his chest on to mine furthering the pleasure sequence. He was amazing! Riku had his hands swimming over my entire body like the speed of light. I leaned up to bite the side of his neck surprising a moan out of him. It turned me on so damn bad hearing his voice vibrate like that.

Riku threw my bra and dress to the floor with his clothes. He picked me up strattleing him and rushed us into the guest bedroom. He had my arms pinned above my head against the wall with only one hand and I was so powerless against him. His other hand pressed into my breast as his mouth attacked mine vigorously. I loved it! His harshness, and somewhat violent nature. He shoved his hard diamond-rock bulge into my pelvis making me moan into the kiss. Riku must have been happy at my reaction because he did it again, and again, and again.

"Rikuuuuu...gawds...take me...please gawd take me..." I begged as he threw me on the bed undoing his pants and sliding them down and off with his ocean decorated boxers. I pulled at his hair as he suckled on the other breast nipple blowing on it after wards. Skillfully Riku slid off my panties without me even realizing he did so. He kissed his way down my body until his tongue met my probably soaked opening.

Riku slid his tongue up fallowing the crease of my vaginal lips landing it on the best spot ever. I arched my back putting my hands on his head forcing it to stay where it was. I felt a slight pain as he inserted a finger into me circling. He knew what he wanted and how he wanted it, and I wanted the same. I wanted him to take my virginity, and I wanted that special moment to be his because I loved him. I felt another pinch of pain as a rush of pleasure spread through me. I figured Riku had inserted another finger stretching me open for the main event.

"Ughnnn...soooo...good..." Kairi moaned as a third finger slid in. He was so good with his fingers. He twirled and twisted and did so much and it felt so amazing!

"Riku...I'm gunna...ughmm...I-I can't..." I stuttered feeling myself about to orgasm.

"That's right Kairi," Riku said allowing the vibrations to caress the area he slaughtered with his tongue sending me into overdrive as I tried to hold on just a little longer. He picked up on my plan because he shoved all three fingers into me really hard and fast and did it again, and again twirling his wet tongue over my swollen sensitive area.

"Ughnnn...Oh gawd...Riku...I can't..."I said spreading my legs wider wanting more.

He stopped just as I was ready to give in and slid his length into me filling my empty hole. It hurt like hell but he held to give me time to adjust to him. I felt a pop but as soon as he did, and once the pain faded away the real fun began. The silver moaned so loud I'm sure the others herd him and knew what we were doing, but I didn't care anymore because it felt so good.

"K-Kairi...oh my gawd...you are so tight...I just wanna...fuck your brains out..." Riku said heaving and huffing gasping for air like I was.

"Do it! Gawds Riku just do it!" I yelled as he began pounding into me like a porn star. "Oh gawd...Oh geeze...fuck yes Riku!" I yelled as loud as I could. My body bouncing underneath his violently as he shoved into me as fast and as hard as he could. He moved his hands up and behind my head to create more friction between us. I was his first and he was mine. He bit down on the side of my neck making me moan and arch my pelvis up. He hit deeper stimulating something as I felt myself peak a second time.

"Ah shi...Kairi...you feel so amazing..." Riku moaned when my pelvis tipped up. I held it there for him as his next thrust into me sent me flying into cloud 9 of ecstasy bliss.

"Riku...ughn! Harder Riku! Ughn...Riku! Riku! Riiikkkuuu!" I shouted digging my nails into his shoulder blades unintentionally as he rushed faster and faster until he came flying to cloud 9 after me.

"Geezuz KAIRI! Holy shiz! Ughn! Fu...GAWDS!" Riku shouted releasing into me moments after.

I felt him collapse on my chest gasping for air along with me. He held himself inside of me until we could both move again. My legs were so weak I wasn't sure if they were still there or not.

"Riku...I...love you..."I said huffing in between words. I felt his cheeks bellow up in a smile on my chest.

"I love you too...Kai...so much...you are so...surprising sometimes..." He responded to me as I smiled running my fingers through his hair after finally catching my breath.

"I know. Would you have it any other way?" I asked smiling.

"No..."The silver responded finally taking himself out and laying next to me as he pulled one of my arms over his chest.

I kissed him on the lips before dismissing myself to run the shower. I warmed the water perfectly and stepped in. I felt like I had to pee and looked down seeing nothing but blood everywhere.

"RIIIKKKUUUU!" I screamed hearing him throw open the bathroom door and almost bust down the sliding glass door on the shower.

"What? What is it? What's going on?" He asked severely alarmed looking down at the bottom of the tub to see all the blood dripping down my legs and collecting at the bottom of the tub. "Oh my god!" He shouted loudly.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Xion yelled busting into the bathroom with Namine and Axel as they all saw what Riku had seen.

Axel looked away knowing exactly what it was before saying, "Damn Riku. You gave it to her good, and as educated and attractive as you are I'm surprised you haven't been around with other girls."

"Ha, ha funny Axel. I'm in love with your sister why would I do that?" He snapped back at him worried about me.

"Oh my gawd is she going to be ok!" Xion asked shoving me deeper into the shower to hide me from Xigbar as Namine fainted on top of Riku as Xigbar came busting in to get her out.

"She'll be fine," Xigbar said turning his back, "Riku just popped her cherry is all. Its normal for every girl, but some bleed bad like Kairi and some don't bleed at all, she's just going to be really sore tomorrow."

"Yup. He said it," Axel finished as Xion and Riku sighed in relief.

"Ok well Ill stay down here with Kairi. Riku you go use the other shower to clean yourself up," Xion said protectively.

Riku nodded as he, Axel, and Xigbar left the room. Xion didn't need to ask me if it was good because they all knew it was hearing us shout like we did. She had told me they herd us even above the music they had going because Namine had dared Xion to give my brother a lap dance. I listened to her ramble in the bathroom as my thoughts sank to our union.

"It was so amazing Xion...for his first time...Riku knew how to do everything," I said smiling into the water.

"I know. We herd you both orgasm an earthquake," Xion teased.

I just laughed with her which shocked both of us. I felt like a new person. Like I had forgotten something that had once caused me so much agony. I couldn't remember what it was but it felt gone. Like a rock was lifted off of my heart. I was deeply in love with Riku and he was all that mattered. Something happened to me during our love making that I wasn't quite sure of. I never laughed like I had just done with Xion for that slight moment. Ever. Was that what was wrong? That I had forgotten how to laugh, or live life. Whatever it was was gone now. And I felt so amazing after I got out of the shower. I remember Xion looking at me shocked at the gleam on my face. She just smiled and handed me my pajamas. I met Riku and the others upstairs as we all piled into my room to watch a few chick flicks until we all passed out. My last thoughts were of that moment. I had Riku's arms around me, and apparently Xigbar was into Namine seeing him sleeping rather close to her air mattress, and Axel asked Xion to date him. It felt like everything was lining up perfectly. I felt happy, content, and for once in my life calm. I loved him, and that was all that mattered to me.

*****Ok guys once again home movie theater in my head. I can't sleep until I get it out. I got like a dozen different lights flashing at me from my LED of ignored messages from FB, my Fiancé, and e-mail, and my little sister. I have them all color coded so I know exactly who is texting me. Its totally cool. I love my BB. Anyway. Plz oh Plz R and R! I wanna continue, but need more reviews. Other pairings will come into play and a wild twist in the plot. So review to read the next!*****

**Sent from my Verizon Wireless BlackBerry**


	3. The Plan

**KH: The Hole In Her Heart**

**Chapter 3 The Plan**

*****Disclaimer: Don't own KH, remember that. Lolz. Don't we all wish we did though.*****

Things feel different now. I seriously don't know what shift occurred in me two nights ago, but what I do know is I have definitely changed since that night. Riku got it all. My first kiss and my virginity. I wouldn't have it any other way. After all we have been dating for over a year now, and finally just made it to that point. Ill never forget that night...not ever...

"Hey Kairi? Kairi? Were you listening to us?" Xion asked.

"Wha? Sorry what did you say?" I asked jumping back into reality. I was in my homeroom class and had Xion and Namine present. It was our advanced math class and we had a group project.

Sora was also present in this class but I didn't care anymore. He was a nobody to me now. A use-to-be possibility that I had forgotten.

"Kairi!" Xion said loudly crossing her arms earning Sora's attention from his group. "You seriously gotta stop thinking about Riku and concentrate on what were doing girly."

I just giggled with Namine and responded, "Sorry Xio...He's just to irresistible." I didn't notice a light blush on Sora's face as he watched me laugh and daydream about another. Something he hasn't seen me do for two years now.

"Ok let's try this again," Namine said beckoning Xion to repeat everything she had just said. She noticed Sora staring our way and became intrigued at why. It's not like he cared about them anymore anyway.

This time I listened to Xion lay the sequence out in scientific notation. I watched her carefully until the bell rang ending our homeroom class. I gathered my things as Xion and Namine returned our project to the back table to pull out again in later days. They came back smiling at each other watching my above normal mood display in front of them like a home movie. We walked out chatting, and laughing as Riku's arms snaked around me from behind surprising me.

"Hey sweetie? How was class?" Riku asked taking her hand in his own.

"I uh...spaced out again..." I said with a smile watching him slightly frown. I knew what he was thinking, and said out loud without knowing Sora was behind us, "No Riku. Not about Sora. About Saturday night."

I watched Riku's face immediately flip upside down once he realized what I was talking about. I leaned my head on his shoulder contently sighing the most dreamy sigh ever.

"Aha! There's my loving little sister," a flame haired stud came rounding the corner.

"Axel!" Xion shouted flying into his arms leaning up to kiss him on the lips. I loved the idea of Xion being my sister-in-law. I hoped Axel and Xion lasted forever.

Namine lingered behind me watching Sora watch us, and me with Riku. She saw a degree of hurt in his eyes, anger and envy towards Riku for being so close to me. She knew I wouldn't care because I loved Riku and not a soul could change that. She watched interestingly at every little detail of his face while he watched me kiss Riku on the lips. She saw hurt return as he looked away seemingly disappointed.

'What's his deal?' She thought, 'Why does he suddenly seem interested?'

"Namine? Are you coming? Were starved let's go eat lunch now," I called to her as Xigbar rounded the corner.

"Yes I'm sorry. I'm coming," she responded elegantly fallowing us to the lunch line we always went through.

"So Namine? How have you been today?" Xigbar asked protecting her from a flying soda that was flung through the air by a kid who tripped because he was not paying attention.

"G-good," she said running up to me and Xion slightly blushing.

"So I think...we should have another slumber party this weekend Kai!" Xion screeched louder than she thought.

"Ok! That would be totally cool!" I said in excitement.

"Riku? Xigbar? You game?" Axel asked with a huge smile, "No sex this time you two."

"Axel! MYOB!" I yelled not knowing Sora was in line behind us. He was wearing clothes outside his normal range making him unrecognizable to us, "What I do with Riku is my business not yours."

"Alright, alright Kai. Just be safe about it alright," Axel said smiling.

"Yeah yeah Axel," I said smiling hearing Riku chuckle. Once again Namine zoned out watching the boy behind us stiffen when Axel had announced Kairi and Riku's union. She knew it was him through his disguise. She felt the emotions emanating off of him and it made her shift uncomfortably where she stood. She didn't like the way this was going from the feel of his emotions. I didn't notice because Sora didn't matter to me anymore. He was nonexistent to me, and he must have finally realized he couldn't hurt me, or us, anymore because of how he had been reacting to the new me.

"I'm famished! Let's sit and chow!" I said sitting at the table that was now bigger. Axel and Xigbar had joined us at lunch and it was totally cool to have them. Livened things up with my brother around.

"So Axel? Why did you let me and Riku make love Saturday night without pounding his brains out." I asked watching Axel's expression become morally serious. It made me feel naked in front of him again.

"Because I know Riku is right for you and he'll take better care of you than butt-f**k over there or anyone else in this school," he finally blurted out.

My eyes opened wide in shock like Riku's did. Axel's approval meant the world to me as tears fell down my cheeks. I got up from my chair and ran over to him hugging him tightly.

"Axel...that means so much to me...to us," I said breaking the hug as he winked and smiled back at me watching me reposition myself next to Riku.

"You've learned to let go...you did it Kairi," Axel said smiling looking happily at his younger sister and Riku.

"I guess I did, but what if Sora wanted to befriend us again?" I asked watching everyone stiffen. Namine was the first to speak of course.

"He's been watching us. I think he's starting to realize the hurt he created from us is now within himself. If Sora came over here crying his eyes out begging us for forgiveness...would you just turn him away? Would you want what we felt to eat away at him?" She asked pausing before starting again, "Pain only brings more pain...I know you guys may think of me as a naive, bubbly, withdrawn girl but I'm not. I soak everything in, and I'm telling you right now that I would take his friendship back. I would forgive him. It would be selfish not to."

I don't why, but Namine was good with words. She should be a motivation speaker or something. Her tone was always so calm, and her voice melodic. It was hard to refrain from agreeing with, but I watched as everyone relaxed and sighed taking in what Namine had said.

"You're right Nami..." I started breaking the silence, "I would be holding out my hand right beside you welcoming him back."

"Yeah...I guess I would too...I kinda see the scene where he'd be crying and asking for forgiveness. It would make me hurt seeing him cry. So I would too," Xion said putting her head in her hands.

"Kairi...I guess it would be different with me, but I never held anything against him in the first place. Do you think he might have a reason why he pushed us all away? Like maybe to protect us from a threat or evil?" Riku finished thinking aloud.

"That sounds highly plausible," Axel started in taking Riku's thought into mind, "maybe we should corner him and ask."

"As if Axel," Xigbar said arching an eyebrow, "We'd have the whole damn school on us like a fire ant bed."

"Wait! I have an idea. Xion teach today. We can provoke Sora to act bad and you send him in the hall. Then I can say something like, STFU old hag. You suck at teaching, and you can send me out there." I said hitting a light bulb moment.

"That's a good idea! Good thinking Kairi!" Xion exclaimed with a pleas able smile on her face.

"Moreover, Axel you get kicked out of your class, and then if he tries to run. Chakram him to the wall," I finished crossing my arms.

"OO! What if Axel started a heist!" Xion butted in.

"What?" We all said looking at her crazy.

"Not a good idea," Namine said with numerous agreements.

"Why don't we just lock the two of them in a room together like the boys bathroom," Xigbar asked with a devious smile.

"Oo! Good idea Xiggy!" I shouted standing up, "Be the guard and threaten to start a heist if someone tries to go in."

"Ha ha ok," Xigbar said laughing.

"Wait...how about the janitors room?" Namine asked.

"Yeah! I know this is out of the norm, but after lunch we should shove Sora and Kairi in there, lock it since its from the outside, and stand guard until they finish," Xion added.

"Even better idea," I said laughing, "we'd all have to ditch class but its just one time."

"I can take one," Riku said smiling putting his hand in the center fallowed by mine, Xigbar's, Axel's, Xions's, and hesitantly Namine's.

"Alright you guys. Were a team! Let's not forget that," I said as the lunch bell rang.

"Time to get this party started!" Axel said cracking his knuckles as we began to carry out the first few bullets of our plan.

*****Alright this chapter was fun. I was gunna end it here, but then thought of a back drop story to it and came up with this idea instead. I decided I'm going to write weather people read it or not to keep up on my literature skills and imagination. Plz R&R. I love feedback and wanna know what I can add or change. L8R all. Thanks Loves!*****

Sent from my Verizon Wireless BlackBerry


	4. Confrontation

**KH: The Hole In Her Heart**

**Chapter 4 Confrontation**

*****Disclaimer: Yup! I DON'T OWN any KH characters/Disney characters/square enix ideas, and so on and so forth. Secretly in my dreams I POWN THEM ALL! Muahaha! J/K Only in my dreams. *Snickers*****

After the bell rang we hid in a small space between the Janitors room and the vending

machines waiting for Sora to get closer. We could easily spot the brunette through the mob of high schoolers thanks to his spiky headed hair.

"Alright Xigbar. There he is. This is it. You're the man," I said as my brother shoved him

out of the space giving him a thumbs up for the go ahead to commence the operation.

Xigbar casually made his way to Sora fighting the flow of traffic to get to him. He allowed Sora to pass him by a foot before coming up behind the brunette. His next moves landed in place as he carried out the plan we created.

"Hey kiddo. I'm new around here and need some help," Xigbar spoke to the brunette startling him.

"W-what? I mean, help with what? Wait a minute who are you?" A perplexed Sora asked arching an eyebrow at this predicament.

"The names Xigbar. X-I-G-B-A-R. Got it memorized?" The older classman asked.

"Classic," Axel said smacking his forehead with his hand really hard causing Xion, Namine, Riku, and I to die laughing in whispers.

"You know Axel I presume," Sora said with a half smile.

"Axel? Neva herd of him," Xigbar said walking the boy over to the destination point.

"What are we doing here?" A naive Sora asked.

"What's this door lead to?" Xigbar asked pushing him towards it.

"I don't know. Never noticed it before," the blue eyed boy answered with an unimpressed face.

"Well I'm kinda a scaredy cat. Mind doing the honors?" Xiggy asked pointing tot the door knob.

"Look I've got to get to class," the brunette said rolling his eyes.

"Come on kiddo. Just a quick peak?" The older boy asked with a pleading face.

"Oh alright fine but let's hurry," Sora said grabbing the knob and twisting it opening the door.

"Do you see what's in there? It's so dark?" Xigbar said with a devious smile from behind the younger boy.

"Hmmm. No lemme find a light switch," Sora said leaning further into the darkened room.

"Find it yet?" He asked again waiting for the perfect moment to complete operation SoraII.

"No hold on," Sora said stepping in to the room as he suddenly became gagged and blindfolded before being harshly shoved into the dark dank room. The brunette herd the door slam shut and lock before he could do anything. He couldn't call for help for being gagged and didn't know which was which because of the blindfold.

"Alright Kairi this is where you come in," Xigbar said returning for me.

"Yup. Ready," I said giving Riku a kiss on the lips, "wish me luck."

"Hey Kai so no one expects anything were gunna go to our classes and come back after school gets out. So whatever happens in there stays in there," Riku said blindfolding me.

I nodded in agreement as Xion tied my wrists together, and Namine tied my ankles together. Riku took the gag and tied it tightly before kissing me on the cheek, and spanking my butt.

"Alright hurry," Xigbar said throwing me over his shoulder. He walked over to the door, opened it, and threw me in just as Sora turned around sliding his blindfold off. Fortunately he caught me before I hit the ground as we both collapsed onto a pile of mop heads. To go along with the plan I started flailing like crazy trying to scream and get free.

"Hey hey. Its ok. I'll try and help you here. Stop moving so I can untie you," he said sneezing in the dusty room as the lock on the door clicked from outside.

I stopped flailing and let him untie my hands so I could untie my feet, blindfold, and gag. I sat there silently finding a stack of old boxes to sit on a distance from him.

"Thank you," I said lowly feeling saddened at the heart being near the trigger that use to cause me so much pain.

"You're welcome," he said to me trying to find a light switch. His fingers trailed the wall until a light jack came into place. Sora flipped it a few times with no luck. He sighed sitting back onto the stack of mop heads he had landed on.

"Busted?" I asked trying to stick to small words.

"Yeah. Of all the times too," the brunette said crossing his arms.

I felt so strange sitting here. Like Sora and I had never met and we were strangers. He had matured so much. I'm sure he still had his goofy side, but what I was able to absorb was his more serious maturation.

"So lemme guess," Sora began, "A man named Xigbar?"

I smiled dying of laughter inside before answering, "Yeah. You too?"

"Unfortunately..." the boy said before sighing and continuing on, "guess I have a knack to be far to nice for my own good."

"Is that so?" I asked frowning thinking of how much frustration, hurt, and sadness he had caused me.

"I guess," he responded, "the names Sora. I'm a junior. What about you?"

"Funny. You know who I am," I said slightly snapping without meaning to as my eyes finally adjusted to the dark.

"I do?" Sora asked scratching his head while standing up.

"Yes!" I yelled as tears came flowing down my eyes, "Gawd Sora!"

I could see him jump in surprise at my sudden outburst, but it pissed me off that he didn't know. How could he forget! Ugh! Damn him for being so ignorant! After a few moments of awkward silence I herd him sigh, and try to say something.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered crying trying to hide my frustration as his arms wrapped around me causing me to gasp and shoot my eyes open as wide as I could.

He didn't say anything because I'm sure he didn't know how. I knew he now knew who it was he was holding. I tried to push him away but my muscles didn't respond. I tried to breath, but my mind didn't cooperate. I was in to much disbelief at what had just happened that I didn't know if I had died or if I was still alive.

"Kairi," the brunette finally spoke snapping me from my thoughts, "I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry."

I felt tears fall on my shoulder and his lip quiver in my hair. I couldn't stand him crying it killed me. I wanted him shut up and tell me why, but I just wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear comfortingly, "It's ok Sora. We.."

"I-It's not okay!" Sora shouted breaking down into full blown tears and wailing.

It freaked me out so bad I didn't know what to do or how to react. Why was he breaking down so bad? There must be some reason, and I really wanted to know why. It wrenched at my heart strings to hear him wail like that. His whole world must have came crashing down on him, and suddenly I felt like it was my fault.

"Sora...calm down and talk to me. Please for once talk to me," I pleaded moving my hands across his back to comfort him as he started to calm down. I felt him start to wail off again and did what I had to do to calm him down. I rubbed his back and pulled him in close to me trying my best to comfort him.

It took him a few minutes but he finally settled to sobbing before no more. I was glad to hear him calm as he took some deep breaths before releasing me to sit on the pile of Rags and mop heads. He was slightly turned from me and I figured he was trying to find the right words to say. I found a pile of boxes near the door that I sat on, and just waited patiently for him to begin if he even wanted to.

"I kept having these dreams back before we started high school. They were intense dreams about us. Riku, you, and me. In those dreams I dreamt of a boy who looked like me only with black hair and gold eyes saying things to me. I would see my reflection and I looked like Roxas, but I wasn't. This boy didn't dual wield and held his keyblade backwards, but it was me. This evil me kept saying how I was going to loose everything that ever mattered to me if I didn't join him. I refused countless times and he went after you, and Riku. I watched him torture and kill you two while I was held down by some creatures I've never seen before. He said they came from him...so when we came back and started school...and people became attracted to me I used it as an escape. I chose to let you go to protect you. After I did the dreams stopped permanently. I figured that I had done what I was supposed to do. By letting you go and pushing you guys I away I was keeping you safe, and that's all I needed to think to get through the next day," Sora explained grabbing his arm and holding it there.

I was so stunned by what I herd I couldn't speak. I must have held my breath to long because before I knew it Sora was asking me if I was ok.

"Y-yeah...Sora you should have told us what was going on. We would have proved that nothing can ever separate us. You, Riku, and me share a special bond something you don't just find in everyone else. Our bond is different, our bond is unbreakable, and our bonds are each others greatest strength," I said hoping to help him return to us as a long term idea.

"I know...I didn't want to risk it. Your lives are something I'd never risk Kai...ever. If its alright with you...I want..." The brunette paused struggling to say his next words.

"Yes?" I asked knowing already what it was he was going to ask.

"I want to be friends again. I want to spend my days hanging out with everyone again," he finally said seriously.

I giggled cutely probably making him blush as the door unlocked and opened. "Then let's go," I said holding out my hand to him.

He ran over to it taking it without hesitation and out of the darkness he came back into the light where he belonged.

*****Alright Numba 4 is now released and finished. I hope I did ok. I'm thinking about ending it here, but I don't know. I might do a prologue chapter with Sora's dream in it. So we'll see what happens and go from there. Plz oh plz R+R. I can't wait to get some more feedback. Thanks loves! Later!*****

**Sent from my Verizon Wireless BlackBerry**


	5. The Proposal

**KH: The Hole In Her Heart**

**Chapter 5 The Proposal**

*****Disclaimer: Don't own KH, remember that. Lolz. Don't we all wish we did though. As I have said before and before and will again and again I wish I did. Especiall the guys of KH, but my Fiance is just as hawt so whatev. Lolz, Plz R&R*****

So that's what it was all this time. Sora was protecting us. Riku was right about that day at lunch, and our plan was a great idea. If we would have never done it we would have never known what bothered Sora. He and Namine were now happily dating and have been since a week after our confrontation. It was now summer vacation and all of us spent a lot of time together. We threw slumber parties so often it was like Riku, Namine, Xion, Sora, and Xigbar lived here. Like I mentioned before our parents were both surgeons and were on call all the time. They were hardly home for us ever so we had each other. Riku and I were doing well as were our other couples. We were trying to hook Xigbar up with a girl named Rikku. It seemed to be heading in the right direction, but things quickly returned to normal as the days flew by. It was like that 2 years of silence never happened between us.

"Hey Kairi are you done thought processing yet?" Xion asked smiling in my direction.

"I will be whenever I feel like it," I teased laughing as everyone giggled. I still spend a lot of time in my thoughts, and I'm not sure why but its not like its killing me.

"How about some pizza!" Riku and Axel yelled busting through my bedroom door.

"Damn it Axel! You're gunna break my door one of these days!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Yeah sure sis. Not like you haven't slammed it shut for your fare share of times," he shot back at me.

"Oh my gawd! Kairi has freaking DDR!" I herd Xion yell going through my closet.

"What the?" I asked watching her throw things out of my closet wondering how she got from point A to point B so quickly.

"Oh my gawd and a few DDR pads! Let's DDR! Its like crack for your feet!" She screeched in excitement.

"I don't really want to," Namine said drawing again.

"I don't either," I said sitting next to Namine crossing my arms and huffing.

"Party poopers," Xion said sticking her tongue out at us.

"Damn right," I said watching her hook up the Game Cube to the TV and the four pads to the Game Cube.

"Oh come on Kai! We'll use the GC instead of PlayStation so we can 4 way it," Xion begged earning an eye roll from me.

"Oooo. Four way eh? Sounds interesting. Can I watch?" Xigbar asked sitting on his butt with a huge smile.

"GROSS!" Namine and I yelled throwing a pen and a pillow in his direction.

"I'm game," Xion said with a big smile.

"Oh hell no!" Axel responded glaring at her from across the room. "I don't share thank you very much."

"I'm teasing Axy," the jet-black said smiling while blushing slightly.

"Good," my brother said smirking his usual smirk as I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright, I got soda!" Sora shouted setting it right next to the pizza.

"Ooo! Chow time!" Riku announced grabbing a piece of the ham and pineapple pizza.

"Geeze Riku! You eat like you haven't eaten in a year," Sora commented laughing grabbing a slice of the same pizza Riku took from and eating it.

"Here you two go," Xion said handing Namine and me a slice of pepperoni pizza before sitting down and joining us to eat.

"Why does food always taste better when you're hungry?" Axel asked as his stomach growled while he started chowing down on his next slice of Canadian ham and bacon.

"Good question," Xigbar said grabbing another piece of the pizza Axel was eating from.

I guess I was more hungry than I thought because I ate two whole pieces. We had turned one of our favorite Disney movies on called Sleeping Beauty so our couples could cuddle. I allowed Axel and Xion to sleep in my room on an air mattress Axel had bought in a queen size. Sora and Namine shared her air mattress, Xigbar didn't care for a mattress and just used a few blankets to lay on and one to cover up with, and Riku got to share my bed with me naturally. During the first 15 minutes of the show I got the worst stomach ache ever and ran to the bathroom. I didn't know what the hell was wrong, but I started puking my guts out as soon as I reached the toilet bowl.

"Kairi? Are you ok?" Xion asked running in behind me.

I wanted to yell at her for asking such a stupid question and say, Does it effing look like I'm ok! But I calmed knowing she was just concerned as her hand reached my back for support until I finished. After what seemed like an eternity, and I felt like passing out, I finally finished and stood up with Xion's help.

"Kairi are you gunna be ok?" She asked again supporting about half my weight as I tried walking.

"I think so," I responded rinsing my mouth out in the sink brushing my teeth afterwards.

"Are you sure," she asked flushing the toilet.

"Yes. I just need to lay down," I said shoving my hair behind my ears gurgling mouthwash and spitting it out in the sink.

"Alright," she answered walking me back to my room where Riku took me into his arms.

"Flu maybe?" Riku asked holding me close to him.

"Most likely," I answered with a smile to let him know I was alright.

"Alright then," the silver mumbled contently as the movie continued.

It was a good thing I had a 5 DVD disc holder because I couldn't sleep that night to save my life. I must have watched every movie I had in there. So of course I slept in extremely late the next day and woke up alone, hungry, and a queasy stomach fallowed. I attempted to get up, but I just felt so nauseous and dizzy that I laid right back down again. Ugh...why of all times in the summer would I get the freaking Flu. Riku had warned me to get the vaccine earlier this year, but me being a stubborn weirdo I declined saying it was for babies with weak immune systems, so here I was sicker than a dog eating my own words.

"How ironic," I muttered holding my arms to my stomach.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Riku asked putting a thermometer in my mouth and setting a bowl of chicken noodle soup down for me to eat.

"Sick," I said sounding hoarse after my throat was ravaged from my regurgitation episode.

"You sound it," Riku admitted smiling as the thermometer beeped, "Only a slight temp Kai. Just a 99.9."

I smiled hearing the news liping him a thank you. He put the tray of soup and crackers in front of me to eat.

"Riku you didn't have to," I whispered smiling in adoration.

"I know, but I did it anyway so that you could rest today and I could take care of you," the older teen said smiling.

I smiled back as he took the remote and started flipping through the satellite channels. He landed on I.D. As he usually did watching Criminal Minds and Without A Trace. I honestly loved those shows and didn't care that he watched them. Riku wanted to be a detective or case profiler. I thought it was a great goal. Very high expectations and he had the grades and smarts for the job. I wasn't sure what I wanted to be yet. Thought about a Vet, but didn't like the idea of putting animals down even if it was to end their suffering, or for a good cause. I didn't want to picture that in my head because it tugged at my heart. I thought about being an Emergency Nurse in the children's hospital, but the fact of an innocent child dying in front of my eyes for some stupid reason like a drive by shooting or crime would slowly kill me. So I'm left undecided. I think ill just have to start with general studies and go from there. Namine wanted to put her artistic side to the test and will be starting classes from the Palm Tree Art Institute while finishing her senior year with us. Xion wanted to be a high school teacher for advance science lab classes. Sora was wanting to major in some type of game/web designing classes along with graphic designing,. Axel wanted to use his amazing math and literature skills to become a financial advisor and write a novel on the side. Xigbar was...well Xigbar. A bum. He had your average grades that barely met the criteria, but he did say something about wanting to go into firefighting or be a police officer. I think it would be good for him. In the end we all knew what we wanted and how to reach it, and we were by excelling in all of our classes. Most was not an option.

"Mmmm," I muttered finishing the soup and crackers, "Thank you Riku."

"You're welcome," he responded grinning from ear to ear, "Hey uh...Kairi?"

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him perplexed by the face he was giving me.

"I have a really important question to ask you," the silver stated obviously nervous.

"Alright. What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Can I have a hug from you first," he asked as if it were our first kiss all over again.

I smiled setting the tray to the side and stood embracing him in my arms. I don't know what it was, but it was an amazing feeling being in Riku's arms. Like nothing else mattered.

"Would you like this to last forever?" Riku asked mystifying me as I drew back to search his eyes for an answer.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"For us to be like this moment forever," he replied whispering into my ear with a serious tone.

I smiled leaning my head back onto his shoulder before saying, "I would love if we lasted like this forever."

I felt him dig something from his pocket and hold it tightly in his hand. He finally released me from his embrace and showed me what was in his hand. A small black box that he opened with a diamond ring accented with my favorite stone the sapphire. I held my breath as he bent down on one knee and asked to take my hand in marriage. I felt like everything suddenly froze as my heart jumped in excitement. Finally my brain caught up with time as I herd him speak to me.

"Kairi? Will you marry me?" He asked blushing like crazy, nervous about he whole situation, and fretful of my answer.

I smiled at him and shook my head yes before saying, "I'd be honored to spend the rest of my life with you Riku Tetranova."

The silver headed boy, that had just become a man, removed the ring placing it on my left ring finger. I was now his and he was mine. Always and forever would we be together, and as we locked lips in what seemed like the most perfect kiss, I could not see myself spending this moment with anybody else as my new name; Kairi Raine Tetranova rang through my head like the morning bells at Notre Dame.

Sent from my Verizon Wireless BlackBerry

*****Well guys here's Chapter 5. Im going to end this story soon with a twist that hopefully everyone will like. It'll be an amazing ending. So Read and love, read and love, and read and love some more. I got this idea from real life events that happened to me so this story means a lot. I have another one I'll work on as soon as I am done with this one that will be true story of other events in my life. It'll be more depressing though. Anyway R&R and tell me what you all think!*****


	6. A Past Dream

**KH: The Hole In Her Heart**

**Chapter 6 A Past Dream**

*****Disclaimer: Don't own KH, remember that. Lolz. Don't we all wish we did though, and this chapter has to do with Sora's dream. I wanted to add this in as a symbolical chapter.*****

"Sora you just don't get it do you?" A boy that resembled me said darkly with a smile that sent chills down my spine.

"Who are you? Why do you keep bothering me! You can't hurt my friends because won't let you!" I yelled to this jet-black, golden-eyed boy who was the same height and weight as me.

He could be my identical twin but I dare not even call his ghastly self-image as so.

"Oh come on now. You don't remember me -?" The boy said calling me a name that was not my own taunting me into anger. I looked down and suddenly my hands changed. I knew they weren't mine because they were calloused differently. All keyblade wielder's hands calloused differently depending on how they held their keyblade, and some -like Roxas- callous on both hands if they are dual wielders.

"Yeah right! You can try to psych me out as much as you want. My heart will always know the truth! I've never seen you before in my life! What are you?" I asked of this evil me watching him kind of ripple like a drop of rain hitting the calm surface of a stagnant pond.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES! I am you! Well half of you. You obviously don't listen well -," he answered with a laugh that made me grind my teeth together with rage.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Sora!" I yelled enraged summoning my keyblade, "Huh? What the?" I looked at my hand to see a keyblade I've never seen before. I felt so much power, sorrow, hurt, determination, rage, and countless other emotions within it's enigma. It was positioned backwards in my hand which I never did. How was I in the body of another with my memories and threats from this evil looking spit image of me who knew about Kairi, Riku, and my adventure? I was so confused and before I knew it the evil Sora was behind me.

"Don't you get it yet boy? We are linked to you like darkness is to evil. I am half of him

who resides within you, and just like his friends your friends will cease to exist," he said whispering into my ear as I reverted back to my own body with my Kingdom Keyblade.

"Half of him who resides within me?" I asked myself bringing my hand to my chest. Suddenly the sinister me charged for me giving me no time to respond or defend myself.

"Vanitas!" I herd three others say. I looked up to see Roxas, another boy who looked like Roxas with that backwards hold on his keyblade, and a girl that looked like Kairi with her

eye color but hair as black as my malevolence self.

"Vanitas?" I whispered as the name sounded familiar falling off my tongue.

"You rang," he stated coming up behind me about to strike before a blinding light took our sight from us.

When the light cleared three others were standing behind me. Axel, an older girl with blue hair, and an grown-up boy with brown hair and blue eyes like me. The three of them had blocked the attack from Vanitas as a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and it was Namine. None of this made sense to me and left me horribly mystified. Who were these people beside the three that I knew, and why were they here protecting me?

"Sora," they all said saying my name at once, and as they did an energy like no other began to flow right through me. They all became sparkles and absorbed back within me. I summoned my keyblade that became the Two Become One and struck the enemy as he charged for me. My attack hit his keyblade so hard the recoil sent him to the floor.

"You can't have me Vanitas! And you won't hurt my friends! MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER!" I yelled as he stood up laughing heinously.

"That's what he said before I rid his friends of their very life support," the iniquitous one spat out charging at me again.

I hit him hard across the arm in defense like Roxas did stating, "How many times must I defeat you before you realize you can't beat me!"

"I'm just getting started you dismal fool!" He forced out loudly coming at me again.

I twisted and turned before landing a triple spin attack on the side of his face. I could tell he was seeing stars as I walked up to the other me named Vanitas and said, "What is

darkness, but hatred and rage Vanitas?"

"I am the darkest of dim, the most hated of all, and the deepest routed rage you could ever dream of. I am nothing but pure obscurity born of his heart!" Vanitas yelled searing with anger.

"That's what you think!" I challenged back charging for him this time. He easily dodged appearing behind me to strike. I anticipated his move and twisted back to face him as I entered final form and blocked with crossed keyblades.

"Check and mate," he said to me turning around me like a typhoon before he began his attack.

It was like everything became slow motion. The wind from Vanitas' typhoon became some meshed up noise as he neared my position. I stood up with a dark smile on my face grabbing hold of my two keyblades. He came from the left and I moved an inch away watching my other half fly by me in slow motion. I turned my keyblades' and struck him with the Oathkeeper before hurling Oblivion at him and landing the attacks successfully. I herd him scream before he was struck to the ground forcefully creating a 4 foot crater around him. As I approached the crater that's when time finally caught up to me. I saw nothing but dust and debris.

"Sora...he's gone...help me..." I herd a voice call out to me.

I looked down into the crater to see Riku and Kairi. How did they get there? Why were they there? So many unanswered questions flooded through my head.

"Riku! Kairi! Wha? How?" I stuttered in surprise, "What are you doing here? Its not safe!"

"Sora were your friends. Friends are supposed to trust each other!" Kairi shouted back to me.

I reverted back to my normal self approaching Kairi. Riku stood right next to her crossing his arms obviously hurt by what I'd said.

"Seriously Sora. When are you going to realize this?" Riku said looking directly into my eyes sternly.

Before I could answer and say something Kairi's body was flung ten feet through the air before she landed. I ran over to her and saw blood seeping from her nose and mouth. No pulse. Anger sweltered within me seeing her body laying limp in front of me. I looked back at Riku who was now hovering in the air and saw Vanitas holding him up by his neck.

"Riku!" I yelled running towards them. No matter how fast I ran I didn't get any closer. I attempted to jump at them but time slowed again as Vanitas drew his keyblade and stuck Riku in the chest with it. As I hit the ground time returned to normal again. First Kairi...now Riku...

"I told you your friends would end up like his," the black-haired vice me said as Riku's and Kairi's bodies faded away.

I smiled a familiar smirk before saying, "You've got it all wrong. I am Sora! I can do

anything! Got it memorized?"

He looked at me with a questioning expression as I faded reappearing behind him and ending it with a combination of everyone I carried within my hearts weapons.

"They can protect you now, but that won't stop me," Vanitas alleged into my ear, "I will find them. The only way out is to forget them forever."

I watched Vanitas finally crystallize into no more as his last words filmed through my head like a movie player. Suddenly the ground below me gave in and I began falling into what seemed like an endless tube of darkness. Tears fell from my eyes as my soul told me what I must do, and my heart resenting the very idea. These were my two best friends. We've been through everything together. Through Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, and Organization 13.

I can't just pretend none of that ever happened, but my soul won over my heart as it became weak of the idealism of loosing my light. So as of next Monday when we all start high school I'll have to do my best to forget them, and pretend they don't exist…

.….before I knew it...it was morning...the morning of my first day of high school...my plan worked easily because I became the hottest boy in school...I hid behind the popularity as a shield...not only to protect them, but protect the hardship of forgetting them...I made fake unrealistic friends with the kind of people who only hurt others to laugh at them...as my sham friends grew the two that were once so close to me couldn't be more far away, but that's the way it has to be from now on. I have to become an act and everything I do has to be simulated so that I can get through it without them...

Besides….…..it'll be easier that way.….…

***.*v*.*v***Ok so this was a symbolical chapter of why Sora had acted the way he did for the past 3 years. Yes it hurt him to see Riku take Kairi, and it hurt him to pretend they didn't exist, but it is important because a lot of become fake when we hit high school for our own reasons. Of course though Sora wouldn't have without his reoccurring threat dream from Vanitas. Also if you have played KH: Recoded and seen the ending you'll know why the people who were there with Sora, were there. Anyway R&R and tell me what you guys think.***v*.*v*.***

Sent from my Verizon Wireless BlackBerry


End file.
